


russ vans and kittens

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: the aftermath of todays clip, with kittens :D





	russ vans and kittens

**Author's Note:**

> i love the girl squad with my wwhole heart and decided to give them kittens again

Sana slumps down onto the seat in the van and giggles.

“I love you guys so much,” she says with a grin, “and I’m so s-”

Eva dives on top of her, and puts her hand over her mouth. “We know, Sana,” she grins. “And we forgive you. We’re actually sorry it took this long for us to realise what was happening.”

Sana tries to smile, but Eva’s hand is still covering her mouth. Sana giggles again and licks it, and Eva pulls it back immediately. “Ew! Never mind. Chris, turn the van around!”

Sana’s face hurts from smiling too much, and it gets even wider with what Noora says next.

“So we talked to your brother,” she says, grinning. “And he says the best way to cheer you up is kittens.”

With that, She lifts two boxes onto the seat that Sana hadn’t noticed before, and opens the doors, to let 5 kittens out into the back of the van.

Sana is lost for words, an expression of pure delight on her face.

“Mama Bakkoush let us borrow them for the afternoon,” Vilde explains, climbing through to the backseat, while Chris parks the van and follows her a minute later. “So we’re just going to sit here, play with kittens, and cheer you up. And you can talk, if you want, and not if you don’t. Either way there’s kittens,” she finishes, and Sana pulls her into another grateful hug.

“Also,” Chris says with a cheeky grin. “Your mum said we could name them. And we were thinking, 5 of them, 5 of us.” She picks up a little tabby kitten. “I claim this one as kitten-Chris.”

Eva lifts the ginger kitten. “This is kitten-Eva!”

Noora clears her throat. “Don’t you think we should let Sana choose first,” she says, looking pointedly at Chris and Eva, who guiltily put their kittens down and agree.

Sana chooses the little black kitten.

“Who’d have guessed it, Sana “black is my happy colour” Bakkoush,” Chris teases, grinning widely. “So can I have the tabby one, then?”

“You can’t  _ have _ it, Chris,” Sana says. “You can  _ name  _ it.”

“Same difference,” Chris shrugs.

Vilde looks between the remaining two kittens and then at Noora.

“You choose, Vilde,” Noora smiles.

Vilde lights up, and immediately chooses the tiny silver tabby kitten, the smallest of the litter by far.

“So this one’s Noora!” Eva cheers, lifting the last kitten, a tortoiseshell, above her head. Th kitten squeaks indignantly, and Eva kisses the kitten’s head gently before placing it back down on the floor of the van.

“I’m not so fond of kittens,” Noora wrinkles her nose. “Maybe you should call that one Isak, and I can name the mum cat after me.”

“Neither the mum cat nor Isak is here though,” Chris says. “And Isak isn’t in the squad. Just because he managed to talk sense into you idiots does not add him to our squad.”

“Yeah, Noora,” Eva adds, teasing. “Anyway, don’t give Vilde any ideas. She’ll want to call your kitten Magnus instead.”

Noora gives an exaggerated shudder. “Noora it is, then.”

Vilde looks ready to protest, but Sana speaks up first. “What did Isak do?”

“Not as much as I did,” says Chris, smugly. “He just told Eva that she should listen to you more. Solid advice, but I said it first.”

Sana smiles. “He thinks he’s my best bud.”

“What a fucking nerve,” Chris replies. “He’s nothing on us, right, Sonic?”

“Right,” Sana agrees, and then bites her lip nervously. “Did he tell you… why I did it?”

All four girls shake their heads, and Eva puts a comforting hand on Sana’s arm. “That’s for you to tell us, only if you want to. We know you had a good reason. Those girls-“ she pulls a disgusted face. “Let’s not talk about them. Kittens are better.” She lifts kitten-Eva and kitten-Vilde onto Sana’s lap. “There you go.” Sana watches the kittens fight in her lap for a few moments, smiling softly.

Vilde lets out a loud yell of pain a few moments later. “Ow!”

“Vilde,” Noora says calmly. “If you don’t want the kittens to bite you, don’t put your fingers near their mouths.”

Vilde scowls. “I was stroking them!”

Noora raises an eyebrow at her, and she continues to scowl.

Chris suddenly nudges Sana repeatedly. “Hey, hey, Sana, hey,” she waggles her eyebrows, and Sana gives her a confused glance.

“What?”

“What’s a cat’s favourite colour?” She asks with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t know,” Sana replies with a fond sigh. “What is it?”

“Purr-ple!” 

Sana rolls her eyes, grinning, and Chris cackles loudly.

They all fall silent again, watching the kittens dash around inside the little van like mad things, chasing each other and falling over and jumping on top of everyone they can.

Sana feels happy, suddenly, for the first time in a while. She almost feels like crying with relief at the way things have turned out.

“Thank you, girls,” she says sincerely. There’s a lot more to talk over with them, a lot of problems to sort out, but she feels hopeful for the first time in a while. 

Eva smiles softly at her. “You know we’d do anything for you, Sana. You’re our friend.”

“But I’m sor-”

“Sana,” Eva says, interrupting her. “We’ve forgiven you. We haven’t been completely innocent ourselves, okay? We should have talked to you before, we should have paid more attention to you. And,” she looks around at the others, “we’re  _ all  _ sorry. The important thing is we’re together again now, The Loser Van is up and running, and if there’s ever anything bothering you, you can tell us. We can all tell each other everything, okay?” She looks round at the other girls again, who all nod vigorously.

Sana feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Chris begs. “You’ll set me off.”

“You’ll set us all off,” Noora agrees, and hastily picks up a kitten, dumping it onto Sana. “Here you go. No crying, only kittens,” she grins. 

Sana cries anyway, and the girls pull her into a hug, and it feels as though everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for the selfindulgent mess and stuff  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> and find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
